The Best Big Brother
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Esteban has a little sister. What would be different about this fun'loving character that we've come to know and love.
1. Little Sister

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Author's note: This is just a fic about Esteban and a little girl called Ellen (as you can tell it's his little sister).

Chapter 1: Little Sister

I'm Esteban's little sister, Ellen. For people who don't know who Esteban is, he's a charming, fun-lovingbellman of the Tipton hotel. Speaking of the Tipton, I live in the hotel on floor 18. Esteban, who is 25, has been taking care of me since my parents died in a car accident. The irony is that the fatal car crash happened when they were about to turn onto one of the side blocks near our house. Even though I was 8 at the time, I was extremely mature for my age. I called him on his cell phone because he was hanging out with some friends of his.

"Esteban! Esteban, mom and dad just got into a car crash! What do I do! What do I do" I sobbed hysterically into the phone.

"Listen to me. After we hang up the phone, go to one of our neighbors' houses and tell them what happened. They'll know what to do. I'm on my way home" he told me. He was honest with me back then and still is today. My friends from school love him (they have crush on him, at least LeeLee does)!

"Your brother is SO nice" LeeLee said.

"You mean cute. LeeLee! He's ten years older than us! And plus, it's kind of gross to have a crush on someone **that** much older than you" I said.

"Oh yeah? Well who do you like" Kim, my other friend asked me.

"I guess Mark is kind of cute" I said blushing. Kim and LeeLee gasped excitedly.

"El likes Mark? That's so adorable" LeeLee said.

"You think almost everything we say is adorable LeeLee" I told her. Esteban walked in we where talking about Mark.

"One question. Who's this Mark kid" he asked.

"Mark? He's just a boy from school" I said. Esteban eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah right! He's a hot guy from school" Kim said with feeling. Esteban cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh……what she said. I uh…..have a crush on him" I said hesitantly.

"Wow! My little sister has a crush. Who knew that that day would be so soon" Esteban said surprising us all. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I got to go now! See you later" he said leaving the room.

"Okay" I sighed after he'd left.

**TBC………………………………………………………………...**

So? What do ya think? This is my first fic in this fandom. If anyone has any stories that involves Esteban, please tell me how I can get to where it is (you know, like general and K+ or drama and T). Thank you! Also, could you review?


	2. Rival

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Author's note: Sorry for that long delay, I couldn't think of anything to write.

Chapter 2: Rival

After LeeLee and Kim went home the next morning, Esteban, Dudley, and I went for a walk around the Tipton lobby. Dudley is Esteban's chicken. I think it's funny when he dresses Dudley, his pet chicken, up in a small Tipton outfit. Anyway, we walked around the lobby once, then Esteban put Dudley in our room and then we did it on our own. However, when we came out of the elevator, one of Esteban's old arch rivals came into the lobby.

"Uh oh" Esteban said stopping short. I walked right into him.

"Esteban! Why did you stop" I asked irratbly.

"**_HE'S_** here" he answered. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Who" I asked and looked over his shoulder "Oh. Jose".

"Well, if it isn't Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez" Jose said. Esteban glared at him.

"What do you want with my brother" I yelled stepping out from behind Esteban. All my friends know that I'm not the person that you should get mad. I have a very hot temper when people get too annoying or are being a bully.

"And look, it's his baby sister, Ellen Miranda Rosita Lorena de la Rosa Ramirez" Jose mocked "Isn't it cute! She's protecting him". I growled. Jose walked on past us.

"I hate that guy" I yelled behind clenched teeth. Esteban wrapped his arms around me protectively. I looked up at him and leaned in closer in. We hugged for a while.

"Come on, we better get back to the room. I've got to get ready for work" he said leading me up to the suite. He kissed me goodbye before he left. An hour later there was a knock on my suite. I opened the door (I'm not sure about the eyehole thing on the suite door) and Jose stormed in.

"What the heck! Get out of the room" I yelled. He smiled evilly at me.

"No way" he said. I was scared. What if he was going to kill me?

"I'll call the main desk" I threatened. He came closer to me and I backed up.

"Come on! I'm just trying to have fun" he said sinisterly.

"I'll do it" I said picking up the phone. Jose snatched the phone out of my hands and slammed it down on the receiver.

"You can't. I'm going to have some fun with you" he said lunging at me. I tried getting out of the way, but I was too slow. We collapsed onto the floor.

"Get off of me" I yelled as I struggled. He pulled out a roll of electrical tape and began to put it on my mouth.

"This is to insure that you don't make any noises" he said as he yanked me up and pulled me to the wood floor. He proceeded by taping me to the floor. I wiggled and wiggled but I couldn't get free. I closed my eyes and felt a lot of pain in my abdomen. After, I heard him leave. I was so weak that I couldn't open my eyes. My whole body hurt, but my ribs were the worst. _Where's Esteban? I want my big brother!_ I thought. Just then, I heard him "unlocking" the door.

"I thought I locked the door" I heard him mumble. He walked in and closed the door. He stopped and looked around. He started to get closer to me. He gasped and I heard him run over to me.

"Ellen" he asked in panic.

* * *

_**Esteban's POV:**_

I could have sworn that I locked the door when I left. Something didn't feel right when I walked in. I could tell that something was out of place. _Ellen. Where's Ellen?_ I thought. I felt as though it was my job to protect her after my parents died in a car crash when I was 18. I walked around to the kitchen and saw her. She had tape on her mouth and was taped to the floor.

"Ellen" I panicked. I was scared, confused, upset, and angry. I ran to the phone and dialed 911. I checked Ellen's pulse, it was really weak.

"Hello" the operator asked.

"Hello. This is Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez. My sister has been injured and I need help badly. Her pulse is very weak. I'm at the Tipton hotel, on floor 18, and I'll have the door open by the time you arrive" I said.

"Okay" she said and hung up.

* * *

That's chapter 2! Please R&R!


	3. Memories

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I'm going to attempt to use some of my Spanish.

Chapter 3: Memories

I sat in the waiting room with my head in my hands. What if my baby sister didn't survive?

"_Hola little blond peoples" I called to Zack and Cody. Ellen glared at me. Although she can speak fluent Spanish, she can also use 'proper' English._

"_Zack and Cody, Esteban" she corrected me. I rolled my eyes._

"_Whatever" I replied. She smacked the back of my head. I rubbed the sore spot. Later that day, we ate dinner together._

"_I'm sorry about before Esteban" she apologized._

"_It's alright sis" I said. Before she went to bed, we did our normal thing._

"_Buenos noches Esteban" she told me._

"_Buenos noches" I replied. Ellen came and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall off._

"_Ay mi hermano, yo amor1o" she told me. I smiled and hugged her tight. I kissed her forehead._

"_Yo amorlo tambien mi hermana" I said._

Now I wonder if I'll ever get to tell her that again. I love her so much that I couldn't bare to live without her.

_Well, that's chapter 3. Sorry it's too short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffy._


End file.
